Loner Extraordinaire
by Nyroc
Summary: A RileyCopperheartxWhitestar Fanstory. All ideas involving Warriors belong to BaldryCary. All characters, Clans, etc. in this fanfic belong to MorningClan. Oneshot.


**Loner Extraordinaire**

A Riley/Copperheart-x-Whitestar Fanstory by nyra350

I remember the day I first saw him. He saved me that day. I wouldn't be here to tell this if he hadn't.

"So Whitepaw, when you hunt, you must make sure that you keep downwind of your prey. Or else they'll scent you… Whitepaw? You listening?"

I snapped back into reality to a cuff over my ear and blinked. I looked up to my mentor.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm listening. Sheesh, I know all of this, Darkstreak! I knew this when I was a kit!" I growled, looking up to the sky. I was a stormy gray.

Darkstreak snorted and continued to teach me the basics of hunting, even though he'd already told me several times.

Of course, I focused my attention on something behind him. I was perched on a rock in front of the silver tom, so I was slightly elevated and I could see over his flat head. The bushes rustled again and out shot a dust-brown tom. "Sparrowwing!" I exclaimed happily at the sight of the young warrior. Sparrowwing streaked straight over to Darkstreak and mewed, "You're mate is having kits!"

"WHAT?" Darkstreak shrieked, leaping up. "We've got to get back to camp right away! Whitepaw, stay here! I'll send someone to get you to camp! I have to go! Amberheart's having KITS!"

I sighed. "I don't need someone to help me!" I called as the two toms sped away.

Finally, I was alone again. "I thought he'd never leave," I mewed, jumping down from the rock and pushing my way through some underbrush. I was heading towards the stream to check out a badger den I had seen yesterday, and quickly found it. Grinning, I nosed my way inside.

Next thing I knew, I was half-dying and bleeding all over the bank. Obviously, the badger hadn't abonded this den quite yet. I dragged myself to the riverbank, away from the den, and then collapsed, breathing hard. I closed my eyes. Darkness swallowed me.

I knew I was going to die.

"Well you're a sorry little mate, aren'tcha?"

I groaned as I heard the voice. I slowly opened my eyes, only to see a ginger tom standing over me, his bright blue eyes tinged with worry. The sky had gotten much darker. It seemed as though it would pour any moment.

"Who are you?" I moaned, blinking to clear my vision. This cat was about my age, probably a little older and rather handsome at that. His solid ginger pelt was matted and tangled, and I couldn't place his scent. Not from MorningClan. TwilightClan… No. Not SnowClan either.

"Who are you?" I asked again, sterner this time, pulling myself to a sitting position and wincing.

"Your knight in shinning armor, luv," he responded with a cheeky grin, extending a forepaw in a bow. "I just saved you."

" Saved me?! I was fine on my own." I winced at the deep gash on my chest as I stretched.

His features softened. "You're hurt pretty bad, luv. Let me help you…"

"Not until I know your name."

I looked sternly into his ice blue eyes, my green ones mixing with his. Something burned inside me, I could feel it. It was something strange. "I'm Whitepaw, of StoneClan."

His gaze reflected mine as he stared back. "Well, Whitepaw of StoneClan, you've just met up with the most charming cat in the forest. I'm Riley, loner extraordinaire!" He grinned and winked at me. I flattened my ears and felt my face grow hot.

I tipped my head. "You have no Clan? Who takes care of you?"

"I take care of myself. And, correction, who do I take care of, " he mewed, stuffing his head in some bushes and pulling out a small packet of herbs. I had seen one like that; Cloudchaser or Spearpaw took them to cats that had deep cuts. I looked down at my wound. He confused me. "I take care of the loners of this forest. Though I may be young-"  
"Wait, so you're going to help me again? I'm a Clancat. You're a loner. Why would you help me?"

He looked up from his work and rolled his eyes. "Luv, you'll bleed to death if I don't. And because you're pretty. Now eat this." He nudged the packet and I gulped it down quickly. He began to wrap my wound in cobwebs. Almost immediately, the bleeding stopped.

I blushed, pinning my ears. "Thank you for helping. I guess I wouldn't be here without you."

He smiled warmly and nodded in return.

"Well, since you're a loner, will I ever be seeing you again?" I asked as I inspected the treatment. No response.

I looked up, but Riley had suddenly vanished. I blinked. He just… vanished. I looked around, confused. "Riley!" I called worriedly, rearing up on my hind paws. A crack of thunder was my only response, and the skies opened up and in started to rain. HARD.

My long white and silky pelt was soon soaked and muddy as I pelted along the river, searching desperately for any sign of Riley. I looked around a final time before sighing, distressed, and shaking my pelt.

I turned sadly back towards camp, when something caught my eye. I whipped around, a spark of hope in my eyes. How I wished for my eyes to meet his again. Those twin pools of ice, they attracted me like a moth. I wanted to glimpse them once more.

And I did.

Across the river, was a dripping wet Riley, staring straight back at me. He grinned, and gave me a small salute with his tail before charging into a thicket. I couldn't see him any more, but I turned back around and padded swiftly back to camp.

I remember smiling the whole way.

I knew that his 'salute' meant I would meet up with him. Someday. But…

StarClan knows when I'll see the Loner Extraordinaire again.


End file.
